Cat gets serious
by tvshowfan2604
Summary: Cat talks with Tori about kissing boyfriends.


_I don't own anything!_

It was a week after the break up of Cat and her boyfriend Danny, a week after Tori had been punched in the nose by Cat and the others had been diagnosed with the disease. Because the gang had been absent from school Tori and Cat had spent most of their time together and Tori was sure that Cat had forgiven her. She had even felt bad about the bruise on Tori's nose and had brought a bag of the delicious brownies.

- So, Cat, what are your plans for this Saturday?

- Oh, I'm going to the mall with Jade and probably after that we'll meet Beck and see a movie. I really hope they won't chose a horror one this time. The last time we went to the movies they were soooo annoying.

- Hey, we can do that together, you know, a girl's night out. Well, day out. So you don't have to feel bad about Jade and Beck.

- Why would I feel bad about Jade and Beck?

- Because they are a couple and you… I mean, it could get awkward eventually.

- But I always do that with them.

- Oh, ehm…Well, you know Trina is having some girls over on Saturday and they want to make our house a spa centre for the day and it's gonna be awful. Trina alone can be waaay over her head but with her friends it's awful. And I really hoped we could do something together and get me out of that house. So, maybe I can join you at the mall?

- Look, Tori, I don't think this is a good idea. I'm sorry. Maybe you can meet André?

- Oh. But I think if Jade and I spend some time together and bond this will really help our relationship.

- I don't know how to say this. I don't like being mean but I really don't think this is a good idea. And I'd like to have fun and not play mediator all the time. I'm so sorry, Tori.

- So this is it? I thought I was your friend and I thought you had forgiven me.

Cat didn't like to have this conversation. She felt mean but also she wouldn't budge on her point of view. This was planned as a fun weekend with her best friends and she wouldn't ruin it. Cat was a lot smarter than everybody gave her credit for but you didn't need to be clever to know that bringing Tori would only lead to trouble. Why could she not stop asking and change the subject already. But it seemed that Cat had to tell Tori some things she definitely wouldn't like to hear.

- I am your friend but Jade is my best friend. And she can understand the way I feel. I mean I'm not angry at you anymore because you apologized and I know you feel sorry. But it hurts sometimes, a tiny bit. I liked Danny. And Jade knows how I felt when I saw you kissing Danny because she saw you kissing Beck. She suggested this trip to cheer me up. Jade and I we always have sooo much fun. I don't want to ruin it with you being there. Oooh, that sounds so mean! I don't want it to sound like that…

- It's alright I understand. You need time to get over my betrayal. And you want to spend Saturday with people you like.

- They are my best friends. Beck always buys me candy. One time…

While Cat told her story Tori's thoughts were running wild. She couldn't believe the conversation she just had and especially that Cat was being so serious. This was the first time Tori saw another side of Cat. Maybe the friendship between Cat and Jade wasn't so strange. Even though she couldn't believe that Jade was much fun to go shopping with. She really had to find out, Cat needed to help her convince Jade to be friends.

- You can help me get friends with Jade, don't you?

- Sure. Well, I think she just needs a little more time. She doesn't like people seeing the real side of her until she knows she can trust them. And you two didn't start of that well. You just need to be nicer to her than she will see you aren't bad. I see it.

- She was mean to me before I had done something.

- Jade can be a little extreme. This one girl was asking Beck about homework and during art she was covered in black paint that Jade had accidentally sprayed on her.

- A really nice person. And I need to be nice to her to get her to be nice to me?

- Yes. This is normally how friendships work. But it will take time because she still hasn't forgiven you for kissing Beck. But you also didn't seem sorry about it, so maybe that is why it's harder. I wouldn't like you if you had kissed Danny and weren't sorry and hadn't apologized.

Before Cat could go on about Tori and Beck she was interrupted by Robbie and Rex. The duo was meeting them at the parking lot of the school where Robbie was supposed to pick Cat up.

- Hi, ladies, what you're talking about?

- Hi, Robbie, hi Rex. Tori and I were talking about her, Beck, Danny and Jade. You're ready to go baby golfing?

- Tori, the boyfriend kisser. You like to kiss boys who are taken? If so I can fake a girlfriend so you can kiss me.

- Rex! This is not nice.

- Rex!

- Cat, come on. I'm sure I'll win this time. If I lose I buy you candy. Bye Tori, see you on Monday.

- Yay, candy. Bye Tori. Have fun with André tomorrow.


End file.
